Factors
Factors are applied separately to individual abilities, Factors alter an ability's description in the indicated way. 'Target' Power Types: '''Attack, Defence, Move, Trick '''Cost: 1 Description: 'The power affects an additional target. The additional target must meet all the prerequisites of the initial target (range, usually), and cannot be the original target. Every 1 extra point spent allows you to choose an additional target, which cannot be any previous target. 'Area Power Types: '''Attack, Defence, Move, Trick '''Cost: 5 Description: 'For Magical Power Sources the power affects a 10ft radius, 30ft line or 15ft cone. For Mundane Power Sources the power affects only the area within Reach for melee weapons or close-range abilities and within 30ft for ranged weapons or long-range abilities. The Power affects all creatures or other viable targets within that area, regardless of whether they are allies or enemies. For every 1 extra point spent, increase the affected area by 5 ft for magical power sources and long-range abilities and for 2 points increase reach by 5ft for close-range abilities. Alternatively a Mundane Power Source ability could be given a 15ft line or 10ft cone area, increasing the area by 5 ft for every 2 point increase to the cost. Note that turning a combat maneuver power into an area effect can negate attacks of opportunity without having to pay an extra cost if it affects an opponent who cannot reach you. 'Range Power Types: '''Attack, Trick, Defence '''Cost: 4 Description: This can only be applied to close-range abilities. The ability can be used at a range of 30 ft. For Magical Power sources this can mean having a spectral copy of your hands or weapon fly out from you to attack the target, or any number of other overtly supernatural event. For Mundane Power Sources this will require throwing your weapon, or some other explanation for doing something like that at a distance. Every 2 extra points in the cost increases the range the ability can be used at by 10 ft. Note that turning a combat maneuver power into a ranged effect can negate attacks of opportunity without having to pay an extra cost if it affects an opponent who cannot reach you. 'Roll Bonus' Power Types: '''Attack, Defence, Movement, Trick '''Cost: 2 Power Source: '''Any '''Description: This factor grants a +2 bonus to a d20 roll associated with the ability. Every additional point spent adds +1 to the bonus. This bonus must have a type (enhancement, insight, sacred, etc). To have an untyped bonus this power costs 6 with +3 per additional point. 'Duration' Power Types: Attack, Defence, Movement, Trick Cost: '''2 '''Description: This factor allows the power to last for longer than 1 round. The initial application of this factor allows the power to last 5 rounds, every additional point spent adds another 5 rounds to the duration. 'Save DC' Power: Attack, Defence, Movement, Trick Cost: 2 Description: 'This factor grants a +1 to a save DC associated with the Power. Every 2 points spent increases this save DC by +1. 'Fast Action Power: Attack, Defence, Movement, Trick Cost: '''See Description '''Description: This factor reduces the action needed to activate an ability. To reduce a full-round action to a standard action is 10 points, from standard to move is 8 points, from move to swift is 5 points, from swift to immediate is 5 points. No Ability can be reduced to a free action. These point costs are cumulative for multiple steps. Category:Martial Powers